yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yumi Sawamura
|romaji = Sawamura Yumi |aliases = |age = 24/34 (Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami) |birthday = May 30th, 1971 https://ryu-ga-gotoku.com (December 16, 2005) - 「龍が如く」 主要登場人物紹介 (Ryū ga Gotoku shuyō tōjō jinbutsu shōkai, lit. "Ryū ga Gotoku main character introduction") - Archive |blood_type = B |nationality = Japanese |status = Deceased |hair_color = Brown |eyes_color = Brown |height = 165 cm |weight = 45 kg |notable_features = Lotus tattoo |relationships = * Shintaro Kazama (foster father) * Kazuma Kiryu (childhood friend, romantic interest) * Akira Nishikiyama (childhood friend) * Reina (friend, employer) * Kyohei Jingu (partner) * Haruka Sawamura (daughter) * Haruto Sawamura (grandson) |occupation = Hostess at Serena (formerly) |affiliation = * Sunflower Orphanage * Serena |appears_in = * Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami * Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 (flashback) * Yakuza 3 (flashback) |voiced_by = * Miyako Uesaka (Yakuza) * Maaya Sakamoto (Yakuza Kiwami) |eng_voiced_by = Eliza Dushku }} Yumi Sawamura ( , Sawamura Yumi) is a character in the [[Yakuza|first Yakuza]], as well its remake. She is a former hostess of Serena, mother of Haruka Sawamura and the apparent sister of Mizuki Sawamura. Profile Appearance In 1995, Yumi has long hair. She wears a white cardigan, a black knee-length skirt, and a pair of heels. She is also seen wearing a blue suit jacket with a blue skirt and blue heels. In 2005, she has much shorter hair, revealing a silver pair of earrings. She wears a black long-sleeved blouse with a cream pair of trousers and black shoes. She also wears the type of chain belt barkeepers use to hold their keys on. She has a "Queen of the Night" lotus tattoo on her chest that she states symbolizes her love for Kiryu. Personality Yumi is a sweet and tender woman who cares very much for her family. She gains the admiration of many. Background Yumi is a close friend of Kazuma Kiryu and Akira Nishikiyama, both of whom she grew up with at Sunflower Orphanage. After Kiryu and Nishiki's departure from the orphanage, with Shintaro Kazama's assistance, she too left and graduated from junior college, living a life of independence. In order to stay close to her friends, she left for Kamurocho in 1990 and began working at the bar Serena as a hostess. There, she builds a trusting relationship with Reina, the bar's proprietress. Involvement Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami: 1995-2005 Yumi loses her memory as a result of the trauma she experiences at the hands of Sohei Dojima and disappears from the hospital shortly after being admitted. She marries Kyohei Jingu, but shortly after their daughter, Haruka Sawamura's birth, Jingu leaves Yumi for a more profitable marriage to the Prime Minister's daughter. As a result of the shock of an unsuccessful assassination attempt on herself and Haruka, Yumi regains her memory. With Kazama's help, Yumi is given a new identity, and goes into hiding, placing Haruka in Sunshine Orphanage in order to keep her safe. She pretends to be Mizuki, Yumi's younger sister, and under her false name works at Serena, staying close to Haruka, who she visits at the orphanage frequently. After Kiryu is released from prison, Yumi goes missing again and is suspected to have the ten billion yen hidden somewhere. Kiryu tracks her down, and she is briefly reunited with Haruka, telling Kiryu that she always had feelings for him from when they were young. She dies taking a bullet for both Kiryu and Haruka. References Category:Female Characters Category:Sunflower Orphanage Category:Serena Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Allies Category:Orphans Category:Hostesses Category:Business Owners Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Characters